Analyze data from a 24-year longitudinal study to examine 915 women from rural backgrounds who have married only once and are still living with their husbands. They were interviewed as high school sophomores in 1946 (about age 16), in 1957, and again in 1971, so they were about 40 years of age at the last interview. The data set includes 45 childless women and 75 currently married women with one child. Extant data will allow an examination of the consequences for parents of childlessness and the one-child family. Antecedent factors such as personality, family of orientation and birth, occupational aspirations, etc., are available from the early data set. Consequences of occupational and income aspirations and achievement, life satisfactions, drive for social mobility, and social participation are available in the last data set. Comparisons and causal models can be produced from this extant longitudinal data set.